I'm Glad
by CreativityShines
Summary: "You're going to the formal...with him?" "Yeah, I mean, its not like I really have anyone else to go with." In which Rico doesn't understand why Jo would go to Formal with Danny. /Based on Twisted, The Fest and the Furious, trailer / Rico/Jo


** Hello, fans of Twisted. I saw the trailer for episode 5, The Fest and the Furious, like many of you probably have. So, I decided to create a one shot for it, because after I saw it I turned it off and ran all the way upstairs to my laptop to begin writing this. The pairing is Rico and Jo, sorry, no Janny or Lanny, whatever you want to call those couples. Or maybe Jacey, if you like slash. So, if you don't like this pairing, sorry. If you do, I probably love you. **

** I don't own Twisted. Do I really need to put these disclaimers here? Isn't it obvious I don't own the show? If I did I most likely wouldn't be writing FanFiction for it, but planning how the heck Jo and Rico will get together. **

** So, thank you to those of you that actually read this author's note, because I know most of you don't. So I could really say anything I wanted in here. Giant panda bears. Crazy monkeys at the zoo in Florida! See? You should really read author's notes more often. I guess we should begin this one shot now, am I right? **

/././

"You're going to the formal...with _him?_"

"Yeah, I mean, its not like I really have anyone _else_ to go with."

The brunette shook his head out of shock and disbelief, and turned his attention back to the dirty blond girl standing before him.

"I mean, isn't there anyone else you could go with?" He suggested, not making eye contact.

"Rico, come on, I thought you were on my side about Danny. I mean, the thing about the necklace the other night was a little shady, but _seriously_." She let her mouth hang open a bit as she looked at the brown eyed boy.

He sighed, brushing a hand through his shaggy brown - almost black - hair.

"Rico, what's your problem? Last week you said you weren't even going to the Formal." She argued.

"That's only because you said you weren't going either! I thought that we would just hang out in the safety of our booth, Jo."

It was her turn to sigh. "Well why don't you find a date?"

He chuckled. "_Me, _get a _date_? That is hilarious. Seriously Jo, the only dates I've been on are," he paused, "see, I got nothing."

She laughed quietly. "Then maybe you should just go and hang out? You know, for something to do."

Eyeing her, he said, "yes, because that would be the highlight of my night. I'll just walk around with no one to talk to while you go flirt with a suspected murderer." He smirked.

"Rico!" she slapped his arm, trying not to laugh herself.

He looked around at his surroundings. They were standing outside of the little cafe which held their precious booth. Even though he'd rather study or read in the booth, he was starting to consider the idea of going. _Just for something to do_, he mentally decided.

/././

He had stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his tuxedo. It was black with a white dress shirt underneath. Nothing special; it was typical formal attire. Yet Rico had never really dressed up for anything special - except for his cousin Lina's wedding, but that was another story - so he was slightly self-conscious.

He had decided to go, _just to do something other than sit in that booth, _he had been telling himself.

_Or maybe because you want to keep an eye on Danny while he's around Jo, _his mind told him. He shook away the thought. Jo and him were friends, they couldn't be more, even if they wanted to be. Or that's what he told himself.

Rico knew Jo was falling for Danny. He could see it. He could also see that Danny didn't _quite_ feel the same way. Rico suspected that Danny might have feelings for Lacey, he saw it when they were around each other.

Maybe that could be the reason, to protect Jo. He didn't know for sure. Still without a reason, he trudged out the door and begin walking to the school.

/././

He had spent most of his time, standing at the punch bowl, glaring at the _"couple"_ dancing before him.

_She looks so happy. It's despicable. _He thought bitterly. Of course he was happy about Jo's happiness, but it was almost repulsive in his mind. His best friend dancing and laughing with a murderer. Sure, he may be acting a little harsh, but seriously, he _murdered_ _his_ _aunt_.

Almost instantly after his acerbic thought, the DJ beginning playing a slow song. Not just a slow song, but to Rico the _slowest slow song that he'd ever heard. _

Jo gazed into Danny's eyes, smiled softly, and rested her head on his chest.

At this, Rico's blood boiled. He wasn't positive what this feeling was, but he was _pissed. _

_How dare he just let her put her head on his chest? This is crazy! _"My god," he mumbled, chugging the rest of his punch like it was a shot, before slamming it down on the foldup table. "Ridiculous,"

He glared at the two before making his way to a vacant plastic chair, near the punch bowl. He groaned, observing as they swayed back and forth.

/././

Jo still had her head resting on Danny's chest as they moved back and forth.

She brought her head up for a moment to look into his dark brown eyes, his long eyelashes casting a shadow on his face.

"Hey," he spoke up. "I'll go get us some punch, alright?"

She nodded softly. "Yeah, sure."

He walked off and she smoothed out her black laced dress. There was a bright blue fabric piece cascading from right underneath her chest down. She looked and felt confident and beautiful.

Glancing over to the punch bowl, she spotted Rico, fiddling with the shiny black table cloth. He caught her gaze, but looked away quickly. _Whatever, _she thought. She wasn't going to let him ruin her night with his bipolar attitude.

Looking at the punch bowl table again, she couldn't seem to find Danny near it. She walked up to the fabric clad table, and looked again. Still not seeing him, she looked around behind her.

_Nothing. _

She looked left and spotted Lacey, talking to someone. Realizing it was Danny, she beginning walking as fast as she could in the slightly uncomfortable dress she was wearing.

Half way to her destination, she saw Danny leaning in. Lacey meet him half way before their lips connected. Jo's lips parted, and she let out a small breath of disappointment.

Only a few feet behind her stood Rico, witnessing the whole situation. His mouth dropped open. He wanted to go over to Danny and, and, _punch him! Anything! _How dare Danny lead her on like that? Her and Rico had been friends now for a couple years and he knew she didn't have the greatest luck in her _love life_, so to speak.

Jo started to back up slowly, and Rico figured she would run away. He ran up to stop her before she did anything.

"Jo," he said softly.

She turned around and he could see the tears brimming her black lined eyes. She made momentary eye contact with him before bolting from their school gym.

"Jo!" he had screamed out before quickly jogging after her.

/././

He had finally found her sitting on a bench outside of their school. He expected her to be crying, or _something,_ but she just seemed to be sitting and deep in thought.

He plopped next to her, as close as they possibly could be.

She had her elbows on her knees, which were crossed. He looked at her face, but she didn't respond.

"Jo," he started, but was unable to continue. She had sat up, her back straight against the cool bench.

"Nothing you're going to say is going to make me feel any better, Rico." She turned her head the other way, her hair tousled by the cool, spring air.

He was about to say something, _anything,_ that could possibly make the situation lighter, for he _hated _these situations, but she interupted. "This is why I don't date." She laughed brimly. "Everytime I even start liking a guy, he always goes for someone else." She shrugged. "I guess I thought, maybe Danny was different."

He stared at the side of her face. "That's not fair, Jo. He led you on. None of this is your fault. He is a complete _jerk_, for doing that."

"Thanks, Rico, but like I said, nothing will make me feel better right now." She laughed quietly.

"If I were him, I would never do that."

"I know Rico, you'd never do anything like that to anyone."

"No, that's not what I meant." She turned her attention to him. He could see her puffy eyes. "Jo, I would never let you go if I even had the opportunity to be in his situation. Come on, I mean, you're _beautiful, smart, funny_, and I could go on and on. Honestly, you're amazing. It's his loss."

A small smile grazed her pink lips. "Thank you, I actually do feel a little better now."

He masked his disappointment in her not fully understanding quite what he meant, but he pushed it aside, glad that she wasn't as sad as before. He opened his arms for her, and she happily wrapped hers around his torso, resting her head on his shoulder.

He rested his hand on her smooth, straightened blond hair, stroking it slightly. "Good, I'm glad."

/././

**So, if you are a Jo and Rico fan, sure, I would've loved to make them get together in this one shot. Honestly, though, the show hasn't shown a ton of signs...**_**yet. **_**Let's hope they do get together though. **

** Anyways, I thought that this was sweet and cute, and I hope you all enjoyed it too. **

** There may be future stories by me involving these two, I might just have to see what happens. **

** Thanks for reading, my friends. Review, I'd really appreciate feedback. Anything that could help me improve, or just letting me know if you enjoyed this short story. **

** Until next time, NANANANANANA LALALALALA - **_**see,**_** if you don't read author's notes, you may miss these kind of things. (If unable to understand, refer to author's note at the top). **

** CreativityShines **


End file.
